


Between Us

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Football, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith meets the most beautiful boy in the world, Ross Hornby, while on holiday for new years. They have an amazing night and that was suppose to be it. But a few months later, back at Smith's homophobic school, a new student joins and just so happens to be the ever beautiful Ross. The only way the two boys can be together is in secret but can these two boys deal with the stress of hiding something so meaningful from everyone in their lives? And what other secrets will they discover along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Nisha for proof reading this for me and thanks to Smith for the fic title. Love you writing goddess and title master <3

Smith was happily spread out on his hotel bed, phone being held above his face as the 17 year old boy scrolled through his twitter feed. He liked a few tweets from his friends back home before he noticed his father was standing at the foot of his bed. Quickly locking his phone, Alex sat up so he was facing his father. 

“Are you guys off now?”  
It was new year's eve and his parents had dragged him across country to some fancy resort so that they could attend some posh party that was strictly adults only. Smith’s father, Jonathan looked down at his son.

“In a minute. Are you ready?”  
Smith looked up to his father with a look of confusion.

“I thought the party was adults only?”  
“Oh it is. But the resort is having a party for the teenagers in the ball room and your mother insists that you go and not waste your new years alone in a hotel room.”  
Smith was about to protest, not wanting to spend his new years at a probably lame party but he looked into his father's eyes and knew there was no point in arguing. 

“I’ll be ready in five.”  
Jonathan smiled at his son before walking off. Smith sighed, this was going to be one shit night. 

\----------------

Smith walked into the huge ballroom and wasn’t completely disappointed at the sight that greeted him. The main lights were dimmed and flashing coloured lights were sprayed across the room. There was at least a hundred teenagers gathered in the room, which was way more than Smith thought there would be.  
It appeared that the crowd in front of him were gathered around a small stage. Smith began to make his way through the crowd, curious as to what was going on.  
After making his way halfway through the crowd and with the help of his height, Smith was finally able to see what was happening on the stage and Smith’s face lit up. There were two teenagers up on stage, each holding a microphone and singing ‘don’t stop believing’ with all of their heart.  
It was a karaoke stage. Smith absolutely loves singing but sadly he never really got the chance to sing at home as it was frowned upon by his father. The boy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he bobbed along to the music.  
Soon the music began to come to an end and the crowd erupted in applause. A man that looked to be in his mid twenties jumped up onto the stage with his own microphone in hand. He walked over to the two girls that had just finished singing and gave them a pat on the back.

“You girls were absolutely amazing!! Can they have another hand!?”  
At his request the crowed erupted into applause once again as the two girls made their way off of the stage. 

“I think it is time that the spotlight decides our next singers! Oh whoever shall they be?!?”  
As the man finished speaking all of the lights, apart from the lights on the stage, turned off and a spotlight flicked on. Smith held his breathe as the light flicked around the room. The light began to slow down and stopped on Smith.

“Looks like we have our first singer!”  
Smith let out the breathe he was holding and grinned. He quickly made his way through the crowd as they parted in front of him. He easily jumped on stage and gave a cheeky wink to the audience. He was meet with plenty of whistles, yells and applause.

“Calm down there hotshot. It’s time to find your singing partner!”  
The spotlight started up once again and Smith’s eyes followed the beam as it glided over the audience. As the beam finally came to a stop and Smith’s breathe hitched.  
The spotlight had landed on a boy that must of been the same age as him. He had short black hair that was spiked up and blue eyes that Smith could see himself getting lost in. The boy was obviously nervous about having the spotlight on him as his eyes were darting around the room as he licked his lips.  
He was the most beautiful person Smith had seen in his life. Smith vaguely registered that the man on stage beside him said something, but the boy was too distracted by the boy in the spotlight. Beside the beautiful boy, some other kids gave him a nudge and he began to make his way towards the stage.  
Soon enough he was standing next to Smith, once again licking his lips in what Smith could tell was a nervous tick of his. Smith manages to bring himself out of his thoughts long enough to introduce himself.

“Hey singing partner! I’m Smith”  
He held his hand out to the beautiful man who nervously shook it.

“Hey Smith, i’m Ross.”  
The two boys shook hands for a second longer than necessary before they both quickly drew their hand away.

“I uh I can’t really sing so sorry in advance.”  
Smith smiled at Ross and his mouth worked faster than his mind as he replied.

“If you sing only half as good as you look then you will be amazing.”  
Both boys blushed at Smith’s comment and before Ross could even attempt a reply, the man on the stage shoves microphone into their hands.

“Aren’t you two just adorable?! We have the perfect song for you two!”  
The sound of soft piano notes filled the air and Smith turned so he was facing the screen with the songs lyrics clearly visible. Smith gave a quick glance towards Ross and noticed that the other boy was shaking slightly.

“I’ll go first yeah?”  
Ross looked at Smith, the boy visibly relaxing at Smith’s offer.

“Thanks.”  
Smith faced the lyrics once again and took a deep breathe in as the lyrics started to light up, signaling it was time to sing. 

“Living in my own world. Didn’t understand. That anything can happen. When you take a chance.”  
Smith’s smooth voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent room. From the first word everyone was engrossed in the boy’s beautiful voice. Smith turned his head towards Ross, who was looking at the other in awe. Smith simply gave a thumbs up and a smile to Ross to encourage the boy to sing. Ross took a deep breathe in and began his part of the duet.

“I never believed in, what I couldn’t see. I never opened my heart. To all the possibilities.”  
Ross’ voice was rougher than Smith’s, but was still heavenly in its own way. A few ‘whoops’ made their way from the crowd as both boys sung the next two words together.

“I know..”  
Their voices melted together almost seamlessly. The lyrics in front of them indicated it was up to Ross to finish the rest of the part and so he did.

“That something has changed. Never felt this way and right here tonight.”  
The music started to go up in beat and both boys started to sing in sync, their voices melding together without effort.

“This could be the star of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Oooooohhhh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new.”  
As the music picked up and the two boys voices soar through the room, the crowd began to cheer and dance along to the song. Smith was filled with a new confidence and gave Ross a wink as he began to sing his next solo part. 

“Ooooohhh yeahhhh. Now who’d of ever thought that… oh… we’d both be here tonight. Oh yeah.”  
Smith was fulling getting into his performance now, swinging his hips around as he grinned at Ross. Ross couldn’t help the smile that appeared across his face at the other man’s actions. Somehow Ross managed not to laugh as he sang his next part. 

“And the world looks so much brighter.”  
Smith cut into Ross’ line adding in “brighter, brighter.” before Ross was allowed to continue.

“Ooooo with you by my side.”  
Smith closed most of the distance between him and Ross as he sung on the end of Ross last words.

“By my side.”  
Smith stopped only a couple of feet away from Ross and gave him the biggest grin he could muster before their voices once again melted into harmony.

“I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way. I know it for real this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oooohhhhh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new.”  
Smith made eye contact with Ross and took a step closer as he began to sing his next solo.

“I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Oooohh yeaaahhh.”  
Ross kept eye contact as he also took a step forward, the two boys now almost touching as he began to sing his part.

“I didn’t know it before, but now it’s easy to see. Oooooooohhhhhh.”  
Ross’ grin grew and managed to mirror Smith’s own as they both began to sing the final chorus. 

“It’s the start, of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, ooohhh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you ooohhh.”  
The two boys were dancing around each other now, smiles plastered on their face and not once losing eye contact as they sang. 

“And now, looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new.”  
As Ross dragged out the last note, Smith sung the last few words again.

“The start of something new.”  
Both boys finished the song together, their voices coming together in pure bliss one last time.

“The start of something new.”

The music died down and the crowd erupted in applause plenty of whistles and shouts of ‘I love you guys!’ filled the air. But all of this was going unnoticed by the two boys on stage that were lost in each other's eyes.  
Once Smith finally snapped out of his daze and noticed his surroundings, he grabbed Ross’ hand and dragged him off stage and out of the room. Ross allowed himself to be dragged by Smith without hesitation and soon the two boys were outside and sitting on a couch that overlooked the ocean in the not too far distance.  
Smith sat with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. The sudden realization that Smith had been flirt-singing with a *boy* and was planning on continuing his flirting with a *boy* was getting to him.  
He would never try anything like this at home, hell he had never flirted with a boy before. He had known he was pansexual for a few years now but his parents as well as the majority of people that lived in his town were homophobic.  
But he wasn’t in his town and no one he knew was around so what harm could a little flirting do? Smith looked over at Ross who was beginning to look nervous again so Smith decided it was time to break the silence. 

“So much for not being able to sing. You were fucking brilliant mate.”  
Ross blushes at Smith’s compliment and looks up into his eyes.

“Me?! Did you even hear yourself??!! You are like an angel or some shit with that voice.”  
Smith is left speechless, a rare occurrence that he knows his friends wouldn't believe.  
Looking away from Ross’ eyes for only a split second, Smith notices one of Ross’ hands resting in the gap between his legs. Making eye contact once again, Smith places his hand on top of Ross’ and intertwines their fingers. Ross’ squeezes the hand in his, letting the other boy know that he is absolutely fine with the gesture.  
They continue to just stare into each others eyes while smiling at each other until they are brought back to the present by the shouts of a countdown. 

“FIVE!”  
Smith’s eyes flick down towards Ross’ lips.

“FOUR!”  
Smith watches as Ross nervously licks his lips.

“THREE!”  
Ross’ gaze drops to Smith’s lips.

“TWO!”  
Ross watches as Smith opens and closes his mouth.

“ONE!”  
Both boys close their eyes as they lean towards each other.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

The boy’s lips met and Smith finds it weird at first. Not use to the feeling of another man's stubble against his own skin, but those thoughts drift away as the kiss deepens and all Smith can sense it Ross. The feeling of his lips on his own, the feeling of his hand gripping his hair. The way Ross’ hips feel on Smith’s hands.  
Everything felt absolutely perfect and Smith was saddened when they had to break apart for air. Both boys panted and smiled at each other before Smith broke the silence.

“Wow…. that was… wow.”  
Ross let out a small laugh.

“Yeah. It sure was….wow.”  
Smith wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy beside him for the rest of his life but before he could go in for another kiss, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Sighing, he took his phone out of his pocket and read the text he had received. 

_Dad: You’re mother and I will be back in 10 minutes. You best be in the room when we get there._

Sighing once again, Smith stood up and placed his phone back in his pocket.

“My dad just texted saying I need to get back to the room. Uh this was….. Nice.”  
Ross stood up along side Smith and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yeah I had a really good night. Uh did you want to exchange numbers or something?”  
Smith’s face dropped at Ross’ question. He wanted nothing more than to say yes but his father had a habit of checking Smith’s phone and he just couldn’t risk it. Before he could say anything, Ross spoke.

“Ah, you aren’t out are you?”  
Smith simply nods.

“I just can’t risk it sorry. My parents are exactly opened minded.”  
Ross save Smith a sad smile.

“I understand. It’s a shame though cause you are hot as fuck.”  
Smith smiled at Ross.

“Pft you are the hot one mate.”  
Ross laughed and gave Smith a quick peek on the lips.

“Good bye Smith.”  
Ross turned around and walked away. He was gone by the time Smith managed to whisper out a reply.

“Goodbye Ross.”


	2. A wish upon a star that's coming true

It had been a few months since Smith had met Ross and he hadn’t stopped thinking about the other boy. Every so often he would regret his decision to not keep in contact but he knew it was for the best. TV shows had taught him that long distance relationships don’t usually work and he couldn’t risk everything he had for a boy he had only known for like an hour. But every time his friends talked about the latest girl that they had made out with, Smith couldn’t help but remember the taste of Ross’ lips or how how perfect they felt on his own. 

“Smith? Earth to Smith? You alive in there?”  
Smith was pulled from his thoughts by his friend Ty hitting him on the head.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You weren’t answering my question mate! You were just spacing out.”  
Shit. Smith was spacing out and thinking about Ross in front of his friends again. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

“Oh sorry man. What was the question again?”  
All of his friends in the surrounding desks sighed. They were in English class and waiting for the teacher to show. Him and his friends took up six seats on the two rows closest to the windows. In the front two seats were Ty and Jackson, a row back sat Smith and Lewis, while Damien and Michael took up the two seats behind them. Ty gave him a slightly annoyed look before he repeated his question.

“I asked if you have managed to hook up with anyone since Gabriella.”  
Smith’s breathe hitched at the question.  
Gabriella was his ex girlfriend that he had broken up with nearly four months ago. He had only dated her to get his friends off his back but she became close to stalkerish levels of clingy that he had no choice to end it. He was just thankful that she lived in the town over so he didn’t have to see her all the time.

“Nah man. Haven’t found anyone fit enough for my tastes.”  
Smith internally cringes at his choice of words, but is happy that he gets the response he was looking for when he hears his group of friends laughed. 

“Only the best for our captain aye?”  
Damien gave Smith a pat on the back from behind him and Smith forced out a laugh.

“You know it mate!”

The group of boys laughed and drifted back into conversation with their friend beside them. Smith let a breath out, thankful that he was no longer the topic of conversation.  
Smith looked over to his best friend Lewis who gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing fully well how much Smith hated to talk about his dating life. Smith was thankful to have Lewis in his life. He wasn’t like the others on the football team. He was actually nice and didn’t think he was better than everyone just because he played football. He enjoyed playing nerdy board and video games, although he would never tell the others this. Just like Smith he was trying to keep up an image in front of his team mates. It was no wonder they were drawn to each other and became best friends. Smith felt like he could almost be completely himself around Lewis. He still wasn’t comfortable letting Lewis see every part of him, but he sure saw more of Smith than anyone.  
Smith looked back over to Lewis and noticed that he wasn’t the only one day dreaming. He turned his head so his eyeline was almost the exact same as Lewis’. He found himself looking over at Trott and Tom.

“Whatcha looking at Lewis?”  
Lewis almost jumped out of his seat. He darted his head around in panic before leaning in closer to Smith.

“Why? What did you see?”  
Smith was taken back for a second, he was not expecting that kind of reaction from Lewis.

“Uh nothing? Are you alright mate?”  
Lewis visibly relaxed, but before he could reply to Smith, the teacher walked into the class with a student in tow.

“Quiet now class! We have a new student joining our school today and I would like it if you could all make him feel welcome.”  
Smith looked at the new student.  
He was tall, probably the same height as Smith if not just a little shorter. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black star wars t-shirt. His hair was black and spiked up and Smith could've sworn he had seen this boy before.  
The new boy finally looked away from his feet in order to investigate his surroundings. Smith watched as the boys face scanned the room and soon their eyes connected. Fuck. Smith would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Welcome to our school Ross. Now please, take a seat over there by Chris.”  
The two boys continued to make eye contact, surprise clear on both their faces before a tap on Smith’s arm cause him to turn away. Beside him, Lewis was giving him a confused look.

“Do you know him Smith?”  
Smith couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

“What? No man. Never seen him before in my life.”  
Lewis didn't looked convinced in the slightest. But one look at Smith’s worried face made him drop the subject. 

\------------------------------------------------

Ross couldn’t believe his eyes. Here he was, in his first class at his new school and he was staring at the boy he had made out with on new years. The very in the closest boy he had made out with.  
Ross couldn’t stop himself from making eye contact with Smith, he could see a mixture of emotions flashing in Smith’s eye. Confusion, affection and fear were some of the emotions Ross managed to pick up on before Smith’s attention was pulled from Ross and to the boy beside him. Ross quickly turned his head in the direction the teacher was pointing.  
He hadn’t heard the lady speak, since he was distracted by Smith, but he imagined she had said something about him taking the spare seat next to the kid with brown hair she was pointing at. He walked over to the seat and quickly sat down, taking his book and pen out as he did. 

“Today I just want to all to who haven’t finished the book to finish reading it and the rest of you to discuss the message of the book. Chris and Tom, I would like you to help Ross and just make sure he understands what he is reading. I’ll be here marking some papers, feel free to ask me any questions you have.”  
The second she sat at her desk, the class erupted in conversation.  
Ross turned to the brown haired boy beside him and smiled.

“Hey i’m Ross.”  
The boy returned his smile.

“I’m Chris Trott, but everyone calls me Trott. And this is Tom.”  
Trott lightly punched Tom on the shoulder to get his attention, the other boy seemingly distracted by something on the other side of the classroom. He responded to Trott’s touch and quickly turned around to face both boys.

“Uh hi.”  
Trott sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Ignore his tone. He may sound like he’s a zombie but i’m like 95% sure he has feelings.”

“Fuck you Trott.”  
Tom’s tone was almost the exact same as when he had said hi and Ross had no idea if Tom was being serious or not. He felt out of his depth and he must of been showing it because Trott gave him a sympathetic look

“Don’t worry, eventually you will be able to work out if Tom is being serious or not. So spill. What’s your deal? What are you into? Are you a twat?”  
Ross laughed at Trott’s questions, the tone of his voice clearly indicating he meant no harm and just wanted to get to know Ross.

“Parent’s split and mum wanted a fresh start and managed to get a job here. So that's why I moved. I spend most of my free time playing video games or mucking around with my cameras. I like to film and take photos. I like to think i’m not a twat, but i guess it depends on who you ask.”  
Both Trott and Tom found themselves smiling, mentally approving of Ross.

“You have to join the film club then, we could use someone with a fresh take on everything. We’ve been stuck on our last project for weeks.”  
Ross’ eyes lit up at Tom’s words. A film club? His last school hadn’t had one so he wasn’t expecting this school to have one. 

“Mate I would love to join! My last school didn’t have a club so i haven’t had the chance to work with others on a project before.”  
Before anymore can be said, a paper ball hits Ross in the head and all three boys turn to face the culprits who were laughing like hitting Ross with that paper ball was the funniest thing in the world.  
The culprits were none other than the football boys at the other side of the room. Ross couldn’t help the slight pout that crossed his face upon noticing that Smith was one of the boys laughing, although he could tell that the boy was forcing his laugh compared to the others.

“Bugger off you twats.”  
Trott hissed at the group before he turned away and forced his attention back to his friends.

“Just ignore them. They think they are better than everyone else just because they are on the football team.”  
Now Ross was confused. The boy he had met on new years did not come across as a football douche. 

“All of them?”  
Ross wasn’t able to help himself and almost regretted it as Trott simply responded by raising his eyebrows.  
Neither boy noticing Tom saying ‘not all of them.’

“It’s just that one looked like he was faking his laugh.”  
Ross quickly pointed to Smith, causing Trott to let out a saddened sigh.

“That’s Smith, he use to be alright. We actually use to be close. But then high school happened and he became captain of the football team. He changed for the worse. I would stay away from the lot if I was you.” 

\------------  
After class, Ross waved Tom and Trott off and made his way to his next class without them. The two boys promising to keep a seat free at their table for Ross at lunch.  
He was happy that it seemed he had made friends already, but he was still saddened over the news of Smith being someone he should avoid.  
Ross had been so captivated by the boy in the short time he had known him that he hadn’t stopped thinking about him since. He had regretted not pushing to get Smith’s number almost immediately. He knew how selfish that was but he didn’t care, he wanted to have Smith in his life and now he had that. But apparently he had been wrong about Smith.  
He really shouldn’t be surprised, he had met Smith on holiday and only known him for a few hours. How could he expect to actually know what kind of person he was? Especially now that someone who had known him for year said Smith was the complete opposite to what Ross had thought.  
Ross was pulled from his thoughts literally when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a supply closet. 

“What the fuck?!”  
Ross spun around as he spoke to confront the arsehole that had pulled him into the supply closet and was met with Smith.

“Sorry, I just needed to talk to you without being seen and this was all I could come up with.”  
Smith ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous about the entire situation.

“And what exactly do you have to say? Cause i’m not going to tell anybody about us and ruin your precious reputation if that’s what you are worried about.”  
Ross’ aggression caught himself off guard, he just wanted to bide by Trott’s warning and stay away from Smith. 

“It isn’t my reputation i’m worried about.”  
Smith barely whispered and Ross almost missed it. Before he could comment, Smith continued.

“I just wanted to warn you that being open about your sexuality probably isn’t a good idea here. There are a lot of homophobic dicks who will hurt you if they find out.”  
Ross looked Smith up and down, coming to the conclusion that Smith was sincerely worried about his safety.

“Let me guess. Those ‘dicks’ I should be worried about are you and your friends?”  
Smith physically flinched at the accusation Ross was making.

“I would never. Ross look, I take it Trott has told you all about how much of a dick I am and that you should stay away from me and as much as I don’t want that it’s a good idea. You deserve better than me.”  
Smith made his way towards the door to leave but was stopped by Ross’ hand on his wrist.

“No please I….. I’m sorry. It’s just with what Trott said and what happened in class I was beginning to think I was wrong about you and that i was even more of an idiot for being hung up on you for these past few months.”  
Smith wanted to comment that he had been hung up on Ross too, but the words wouldn’t come out and he continued to listen to Ross speak.

“I get the impression that things are much more complicated than what I've been told. But just. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night. I don’t know exactly what it is about you, but I want nothing more than to at least try something. Even if we have to keep it secret from everyone.”  
Ross’ eyes met Smith’s, similar emotions ran through both boys, fear, excitement, hope. As terrified as Smith was, he could pass up on this one opportunity to actually be happy.

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t be able to be seen together and I would have to act like I don’t know you at all with the guys and that can’t be easy.”  
Ross gave a small, comforting smile before moving his hand so it intertwined with Smith’s.

“I would rather put up with all of that than be without you.”  
Smith couldn’t restrain himself any longer and pulled Ross in for a kiss. It was rushed and messy but everything he wanted it to be. They pulled apart after a minute and Ross broke the silence.

“I take that as a ‘yes we are boyfriends now’”  
Smith softly laughed.

“That is exactly what it means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait. I got all nervous about this fic starting off as HSM but descending into something much much different. Plus this was the worst chapter to write. The bridging chapter between the start and them dating. Especially since all I want to do is get to the more exciting parts. Also most of my writing time has gone towards 'You are my sunshine' with Nisha (which you guys should totally check out if you haven't).
> 
> Anyway this fic. I have the entire thing planned out, have for months. It is just getting around to write it. Also it has become more of a self indulgent thing for me with a good amount of the fic being around a crack ship I have. But it is still primarily smornby so no need to worry about that. Hopefully I will be able to stick with this just don't expect a set release date for any chapters unlike 'you are my sunshine' which comes out roughly every week.  
> <3


	3. I've finally found what I've been looking for

Two weeks had past since Ross had started his new school and new relationship with Smith and Smith had not been kidding when he said it would be hard.   
It felt like the football jocks had made it their goal in life to pester and bully the members of the film club, that happened to be Ross and his friends. As much as he tried to tell himself that Smith was just acting, it still hurt watching him laugh as his friends bad mouthed him or pushed him into a set of lockers.   
All of his other friends seemed use to it, brushing off their actions saying it’s better than standing up to them and getting the crap kicked out of them. The only person who seemed to share Ross’ sadness and unwillingness to let the football douches actions go was Tom. 

Tom intrigued Ross. He had quickly learnt the subtle different tones in his voice and could now easily pick up the emotion behind Tom’s words. This helped clear up a lot of things, Ross could now tell when Tom was joking or being sarcastic, but he also picked up on some emotions in his voice he was pretty sure the others didn’t notice.   
Whenever the topic of the football douches came up, he would brush it off and say ‘forget about them’ but their was a hint of sadness in his voice and something else Ross couldn’t quite put his finger on.   
He wanted to bring it up but felt it was something too personal to ask when they had only just become friends, and besides, Ross had his own secrets he was hiding. Who was he to ask for someone else's secrets when he wasn’t going to share his own.

Everyday he was at school he felt like he couldn’t handle his relationship with Smith, it hurt too much to see him endorse the pain his so called friends spread.   
But then he would get home and Smith would message him and he was reminded why he had fallen for him in the first place.   
They would talk all night about everything and anything, having so much more in common than either boy expected. They both liked the same video games, movies and TV shows, they both were into computers although Smith was a bit more into them than Ross, talking for hours about how he wanted to build his own computer one day and what parts he would use and what each part does.   
Ross didn’t understand most of what Smith was saying but he didn’t care, he just loved listening to the passion in Smith’s voice. 

“Oh sorry I was rambling again.”  
Ross was drawn from his thought by Smith’s ashamed voice.

“No don’t be sorry. I like it when you ramble. It’s cute.”  
There was a pause before Smith replied.

“Mushy twat.”  
Ross laughed.

“You’re not one to talk.”

“Anyway I can probably talk for another 15 minutes before I should go to sleep so any ideas?”  
Ross thought over the question, before an idea popped into his head.

“Do you do any like music things? It’s just uh you’re singing at new years was amazing and you seemed very confident of that fact.”  
Ross could tell from Smith’s breathing that he was contemplating his answer.

“Uh yeah actually. I have a guitar stashed away that I play sometimes and sing as well. New years was the first time I've actually sung in front of anyone and no one has heard me play guitar.”

“Could you play for me? It would be a cute first date. Playing me a song under the stars.”

“I could probably sneak out tomorrow night, but not till late and we could meet at the park?”  
Ross smiled, happy that he didn’t have to convince Smith to go on the date.

“That sounds amazing! Oh shit. My mum just knocked on my door. I better go, goodnight Smith.”

“Goodnight Ross, i’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Ross was at the park at 11pm the next night, 30 minutes early for his date with Smith. He wanted to take advantage of the clear night and take some photographs.   
He went all around the park, taking pictures of the moonlight shining on trees, flowers and the small playground nearby.   
He was a very fussy photographer, deleting many of the photos he ended up taking and only being left with three that he actually thought looked decent. By that time it was 11.35pm and so Ross made his way to the flower gardens where him and Smith had agreed to meet. 

As Ross walked under the archway into the hedged off area of the flower garden, he saw Smith sitting down, back leaning against the lone tree standing tall in the middle of the area. He had a guitar on his lap and was tuning it when he looked up and saw Ross.   
For the first time in two weeks Smith was genuinely smiling. Ross matched his smile and walked to to Smith, sitting down beside the boy.

“It’s nice to see you smiling.”  
Smith seemed caught off guard by Ross’ words and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“Hard not to smile when looking at you.”  
Ross gave Smith a little shove as he too blushed.

“So, woo me with your amazing guitar skills.”  
Smith fondly rolled his eyes at Ross.

“I never remember using the word ‘amazing’ so be prepared for disappointment.”

“Like you could ever disappoint me.”  
Smith smiled and then shifted the position of the guitar in his lap. His fingers brushed over the strings and a simple melody came out. One that Ross recognized but couldn’t name.   
Ross watched as Smith’s fingers easily moved over the strings in awe, before his attention was drawn to Smith’s face as the man began to sing along to the music.

“Well you done done it and you bet I felt it.  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back.”

Smith made eye contact with Ross and a smile spread over his face at the look of pure amazement on Ross’ face.

“Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
nothings going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours.”

Ross was completely captivated by Smith’s performance. His voice was soft and sweet making the lyrics come to life and hit Ross in the heart. Smith played the guitar flawlessly pulling everything together. Soon Smith’s voice faded and the music came to a stop.

“That was so beautiful Smith.”

Not letting Smith reply with some form of doubt, Ross leaned in and connected their lips.   
Smith immediately melted into the kiss, shifting his guitar off his lap and replacing it with Ross. They soon pulled apart from air, Ross leaving his hands on Smith’s face as he rested his forehead on Smith’s.

Both boys smiled brightly at each other, everything else forgotten and went back to kissing. It was fifteen minutes later when the boys finished their make out session and moved away from the tree so they could lay down and star gaze.   
While Smith was explaining some weird image he could see in the stars, Ross turned on his camera and quickly took a picture of Smith. The sound of the shutter made Smith turn to Ross in panic.

“Don’t worry. No one touches this camera but me and I don’t take it to school. You just looked so damn beautiful. Here look.”

Ross moved closer and rested his head on Smith’s chest, making him lay back down. Holding the camera up so that they could both see, Ross clicked on the picture he had just taken.   
Smith was on his back pointing to the sky, a smile of pure bliss on his face.   
Smith tried to remember the last time he actually liked a photo of him. It was probably two years ago when Lewis forced him to take a photo with him after they won a tournament. Lewis had jumped on Smith’s back and taken a picture with his phone. Both boys were brightly smiling, Lewis at their win and Smith at Lewis.   
It was the only photo that Smith had in his room, it sat in a nice frame on his desk. Smith could easily imagine the picture Ross just took beside the one of him and Lewis, or even on Ross’ own desk.   
He quickly removed those thoughts from his head and distracted himself by grabbing Ross’ camera and flipping through even more stunning images.

“Wow these are amazing! I swear I can never take a decent photo, even with a decent camera. Can you teach me?”  
Smith looked at Ross with hope in his eyes and Ross smiled back.

“Of course!”

The two boys spent the next two hours roaming the park taking photo’s together. Ross gave Smith all of his tips and by the end of it all he had taken a photo of Ross that was approved by both boys. It was of Ross’ back as he sat on top of the fort on the playground, staring up at the stars. It was another photo Smith could easily imagine on his desk.

At 2.30am both boy said goodbye with a kiss, returning to their homes. Their smiles not leaving their faces until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update whaaaaaat. Yeah this is going to be updated at random times. I should hopefully finish. I do have it all planed so yeah. Hope you enjoy? x 
> 
> The song Smith sang is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz


	4. I've never had someone that knows me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters at once?!?!? On a previous thought forgotten fic????? I'm just full of surprises. 
> 
> Warning. This is a non smornby chapter but has a lil part that helps with the plot.

Tom tapped his pencil on his desk in quick succession, his eyes glued to the clock on the computer in front of him. 4.09pm. 21 more minutes until film club finished and he got to leave.   
Glancing from the screen in front of him to the empty paper at his side, Tom sighs. He hadn’t done anything this entire session and there was no way he was getting anything done now. His mind just couldn’t focus on anything today.   
Well it wasn’t that he couldn’t focus on anything, it was just he couldn't stop thinking about one thing in particular. He had a very important dinner to attend at 5pm and he was as nervous as he was excited.   
Tom looked at the clock again and groaned. It was only 4.10pm.   
Trott looked up from his computer and desk that was opposite to Tom. 

“Tom mate just go already. You obviously have somewhere you would rather be.”  
As Trott’s words broke the silence in the room, the others all looked straight at Tom.

“Wh… what mate? I don’t have anywhere else to be.”  
The look Trott gave Tom let the man know he didn’t believe a word he said. 

“This isn’t class, mate. You can just leave. Whether you have something on or you just can’t focus. None of us would care man.”  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement with Trott, making Tom feel a bit better about how unhelpful he has been.

“Okay. But only if you guys are sure.”

“Just fucking go mate.”  
Ross grinned at Tom as he told him to basically fuck off.   
Tom smiled back and quickly stuffed his paper and pencil into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

“Thanks. You guys are the best.”  
Tom left the room, waving to his friends as he did so and quickly made his way to his car. He had just under an hour to get home, get ready and make it to the dinner. No problem.

 

Lewis was frantically running around his house trying to make sure everything was perfect. He checked that the dining room table had everything on it.   
It was a small square table made for only four people with a nice dark purple table cloth with black stitching covering up the old, worn out wood of the table. The table was set up for two people, forks, knifes, spoons, plates and glasses all sat nicely on top.   
Happy with that, Lewis made his way into the kitchen where his mother was currently pulling out a pizza.

“Mum are you sure it is ready? Is it out too soon? Oh god it is going to be cold by the time he gets here.”  
Lewis’ mum simply rolled her eyes at her nervous son.

“Lewis honey, I know what I am doing. Now go get changed. Tom will be here in 5 minutes.”  
Lewis’ eyes widened at his mother's words. His eyes quickly darted to the worn out watch on his wrist. Shit.

“5 minutes?!? Oh god i’m not gonna be ready in time!”  
Lewis’ mum couldn’t help but giggle.

“Not if you hurry up!”  
Lewis nodded his head and ran to his room.  
He slammed the door behind him as he rushed to the nicely ironed clothes lying on his bed. He had decided to wear his nicest pair of dark blue jeans with a dusty rose coloured button up shirt that he knew was Tom’s favourite. Slipping on a pair of nice black dress shoes, Lewis ran out of his room and was met with the sound of the door bell going off. Freezing in place, Lewis took a deep breathe in before he changed direction and went to answer the door.   
Upon opening the door, Lewis was meet with what he swore was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Tom was standing in front of him giving a shy smile. He was wearing dark black jeans and dress shoes but that wasn’t what caught Lewis’ attention. It was the white button up shirt with a tight fitting black waistcoat that was very flattering on Tom’s slim frame that Lewis didn’t know how he was still alive.   
Unsurprisingly however, Tom wore his classic grey beanie on his head. But man did his outfit work perfectly. It was so Tom.  
It seemed that Tom was just as impressed with Lewis’ outfit as both boys were just standing on opposite ends of the doorway staring at each other.   
Their attentions were so focused on each other that neither boy noticed Lewis’ mum until she spoke.

“Aw you two are so cute!”  
Snapping out of their trance, both boys blushed at the women's words.

“Hello Miss Brindley.”  
The women gave Tom a soft smile.

“Hello Tom. My don’t you look handsome tonight! Anyway I must be off so enjoy your night and i’ll be sure to text when I am on my way back so you two have plenty of time to finish up whatever you are doing.”  
Lewis blushed again knowing exactly what his mother was referring to.

“Mum!”

“Right, right sorry! Bye!.”  
As she walked out the door she gave both boys a kiss on the cheek. Once she was driving away from the house Lewis stepped to the side to allow Tom to enter the house.   
Once the door was firmly shut, Lewis turned towards Tom and threw his arms around the other boys neck as he pulled him down for a kiss. After their lips separated, Lewis spoke softly.

“Happy one year anniversary hun.”   
Tom went in for another kiss.

“Happy one year anniversary Lewlew.”  
Lewis grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him to the dining room table.

“Wow, you have really gone all out.”  
Tom brushed his free hand gently over the soft table cloth. Lewis let go of Tom’s hand and gestured to the boy to take a seat. Lewis began to talk as Tom sat down.

“Oh uh it was nothing really. Mum helped do mostly everything. Right, back in a second! Just pour yourself a drink.”  
Lewis pointed to the bottle of wine on the table. Tom couldn’t help but give Lewis a cheeky look.

“Wine? Lewis I never knew you were so posh.”  
Lewis laughed at his boyfriend’s joke.

“We both know that isn’t true. Besides, it is my mum’s gift to us.” 

“Man she is too good for us.”  
Making his way into the kitchen, Lewis yelled back at Tom.

“That’s an understatement!”  
In the kitchen Lewis saw that his mum had already cut up the homemade pizza and garlic bread and placed it all on a nice wooden board. Smiling, Lewis picked it up and walked backing to the table, gently placing the board down in the middle. 

“Dinner is served!”  
Tom looked at the food in amazement. 

“Oh wow, did you make this?”  
Lewis blushed a little as he sat down in his own seat.  
“Mum helped me make the bread and watch the oven but yeah, I did everything else myself.”  
Both boys took a piece of pizza from the board and took a bite.

“Lewis, this is the the second best thing I have ever tasted in my life.”

“Second best? What’s first?”  
Tom gave Lewis a sly grin before giving his answer.

“Your lips.”  
Lewis burst out laughing, unable to contain himself he was forced to put his pizza down on his plate and grabbed onto his stomach.

“That was so smooth, too smooth, my heart can’t take it.”  
In between giggles Lewis grabbed the part of his shirt that covered his heart dramatically. Slumping back onto his chair.

“Oh shit I've killed my boyfriend! What ever shall I do?!”  
Tom stood up and walked around the table till he was standing beside Lewis.

“Hmmm the only thing guaranteed to wake a fallen princess is true love's kiss.”  
Tom was grinning down at Lewis who was still giggling as he pretended to be dead. Slowly Tom leaned down and connected his and Lewis’ lips.   
The kiss was short and sweet and Tom drew back. However Lewis remained in the same position as before, still ‘dead’.   
Swiftly Tom kicked Lewis’ legs causing the other boy to let out a ‘yelp’ and sit up straight.

“I can’t believe you didn’t wake up to my kiss!”  
Tom made his way back to his seat and pouted at Lewis.

“Oh I did, just thought if it looked like it didn’t work you would try again.”  
Lewis winked at Tom and both boys began to giggle.   
Once they finally settled down, they went back to eating their dinner. 

 

20 minutes later and the two boys had finished dinner and were lying on Lewis’ bed. Lewis was resting his head on Tom’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's stomach. While Tom held Lewis closer with an arm around his back and rested his other hand in Lewis’ hair, gently stroking his head and playing with the few long strands he could find.   
Lewis felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep when he suddenly remembered something.

“Has Ross ever talked about Smith before?”  
Tom stopped ruining his hand through Lewis’ hair, surprised by the question.

“Uh he asked about him a couple of weeks ago on his first day and I think I over heard him ask Trott about him. Why’s that?”  
Lewis shifted his position on Tom’s chest so that he was looking at Tom.

“I saw Smith pull Ross into the supply closet on Ross’ first day and Smith has been acting different ever since then. Like he is hiding something.”  
Tom looked Lewis in the eye’s before his widened in realization.

“You don’t think they are dating do you?!?!”  
Lewis quickly sat up causing Tom to push himself up with his elbows.

“No. I mean it is Smith! He is straight! But then again he thinks I’m straight and we both know that isn’t the case. Oh my god maybe that is why I always felt like he was different than the other guys on the team. What if like I somehow sensed that he was gay or something. That would explain how we both just drifted to each other rather than the others. Oh! Maybe he can sense that i’m bi too!”  
Lewis was looking off into the distance as he rambled on so he didn’t notice the look of pure love that Tom was giving him.

“We should help them.”  
Lewis’ head quickly darted around so he was facing Tom. He raised his eyebrow in confusion at his boyfriend.

“We both know that coach Smith is a homophobic arsehole so Ross and Smith probably don’t spend much time together. I mean we would be fucked if it wasn’t for your mum being amazing.”  
Lewis’ eye lit up.

“That’s it! We could get them to come here to have dates and just hang! Smith could say I asked him to come over and help me train and you can bring Ross along and we could all hang in the basement! Or if they want some alone time we could always come up here!”

“Lewis, we should probably make sure that they are actually dating. I’ll talk to Ross tomorrow okay?”  
Lewis nodded his head, happy with Tom’s answer before he suddenly clapped his hands.

“Oh! We haven’t exchanged presents yet!”  
Lewis quickly jumped off the bed and ran to his desk where a nice box sat wrapped up in beautiful light blue paper.   
Tom had managed to sit up and lean his back against the headboard of the bed in this time and Lewis eagerly jumped back onto the bed beside him.

“Happy anniversary!”  
He gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek as he handled the box over. Tom held it gently in his hands and just looked at it for a minute.   
He still couldn’t believe he was actually receiving a gift just because someone loved him. Because Lewis loved him. It was such a strange feeling that Tom didn’t completely understand.   
Lewis distracted him from his thoughts by poking him on the shoulder. Tom looked up and was met with Lewis' bright smile and he finally began to rip the wrapping paper. After that was done, he opened the lid to the box and he could not believe his eyes.   
Inside was a vintage Polaroid camera and multiple stacks of film. Carefully Tom pulled the camera out of the box and pushed a button on the side causing a light bulb to pop out on top. 

“You were talking about how Ross is into photography and that you wanted to give it a try but you didn’t know if you wanted to do it with a digital camera like him or go old school and use a Polaroid camera because you like how they look but they aren’t really the best for like showing off online but I thought if I got you the Polaroid camera then you could always afford to get a nice digital camera if you decide you want one.”

As Lewis babbled on about his reasoning behind the gift, Tom just stared at him unable to fully comprehend what was happening.   
Checking to see if the camera had film, which it did, Tom rose the camera to his eye and lined up a nice side shot of Lewis smiling. He clicked a button causing the flash to go off and gain Lewis’ attention.

“Did you just take a photo of me?”  
Tom picked up the picture as it printed and carefully rested it on the beside table.

“Yeah. You just looked so beautiful and i can’t believe you actually remembered all of that stuff that I said about wanting to get into photography. I said all of that while we were playing GTA online together. I swear you were yelling at some guy that was blowing you up at the time.”  
Lewis smiled at Tom, his cheeks a slight shade of red.

“I was yelling at that dude but I always listening to everything you say.”  
Smiling, Tom pulled Lewis so they were both side by side and leaning against the headboard.  
“I think it is a rule that having a Polaroid camera means cute couple photos.”  
Lewis laughed as Tom rose the camera and tried to guess the best angle to get them both in the shot. 

“Smile!”  
Lewis leaned to the side so their heads were touching and both boys smiled at the camera. Once again Tom took the photo out of the camera and leaned over Lewis to place it on the bedside table.

“I’m pretty sure it is also a rule that at least one couple photo has to be a kiss.”  
Tom giggled at Lewis’ suggestion.

“I’m pretty sure that is a photo booth rule not a Polaroid rule.”  
Lewis gave Tom a cheeky grin.

“Well I’m making it a rule now.”  
Tom smiled and once again rose the camera. The two boys turned their heads towards each other and went in for a kiss. Tom clicked the button and the blinding flash caused both boys to break apart.

“Tom that flash is deadly!”  
Tom replied as he placed the picture on the bedside table.

“Oh no I wouldn’t want to have to save you again with a kiss!”  
Lewis pushed Tom so he fell onto his side, as he fell he burst out laughing causing Lewis to jump on top of him. 

“Is kissing me such a bad thing?!”  
Lewis asked as he began to tickle Tom.   
Tom couldn’t contain his laughter as he wriggled around desperate to get out of Lewis’ grasp.

“Lew….Lewis….st..op…..pl..ease..”  
Lewis stopped and was now straddling Tom’s hips.

“Oh yeah? And what is in it for me if I stop?”  
Tom regained his breath.

“Well I will actually give you your anniversary present.”  
Lewis brought his hand to his chin in thought.

“Hmmm I guess that is a good deal.”  
Lewis moved off Tom and went and sat in his previous position against the headboard. But not before giving Tom a quick poke to the side.  
Tom laughed and got up off the bed and walked over towards Lewis’ closet and pulled out a nicely wrapped red box.

“You hid it in my room?!”

“Didn’t want my little brother to find it and besides, you can’t reach the back of the top shelf like me.”  
Tom crawled across the bed and sat himself down next Lewis. He passed the box to his boyfriend and smiled at him as he took it.  
Lewis made quick work of the paper and opened the box. Carefully he pulled out a fancy new sports watch.   
Placing the box on his lap, Lewis examined the watch and noticed all of the buttons on the side that performed many different time keeping things. 

“Turn it over.”  
At Tom’s words Lewis turned over and gasped at the metal back. Engraved on the metal was ‘Lewis x Tom 27/3’

“It is on the back so no one should see it unless you take it off and you never take your watch off which is why you are in need of a new one.”  
As Tom spoke, Lewis took off his old watch and replaced it with his new one. Wanting to show just how much he loved the gift, Lewis moved his body so he was once again straddling Tom’s lap.   
Before Tom could say anything Lewis kissed him passionately. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, every movement made with practiced ease. Pulling apart for air, Lewis pressed his forehead on Tom’s.

“I love you Tom.”  
Tom kissed Lewis quickly and messily before their lips barely parted.

“I love you Lewis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bloody thing is the main reason I have been struggling with this fic. I wrote it straight after the first chapter and wanted to just continue it and the plot from that point, but I needed more chapters before this one. They have been a pain to write so hopefully the next chapters will come easier. 
> 
> Also I think this chapter is my favourite thing I have ever written. It might not be the best but i'm actually kinda proud of myself so I really hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I have started another fic. So this started out as a High School musical AU that I came up with Nisha but honestly it spiraled way out of control and after this chapter it really has nothing much at all to do with High School musical, although some aspects are inspired by it. Let me know how you guys feel about this one! I'm very excited about this! I have the entire thing planned out!


End file.
